


might be right

by maginot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, omegas with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: There’s nothing Felix hates more than when Sylvain’s in rut.For starters, it immediately makes him go into heat, his cycle be damned. Felix has often wondered about the reasoning behind it, as he knows that that’s not the case for every mated couple. But, it’s always seemed like too much of a bother to find out, especially when there are things like rut suppressants. Felix is a huge fan of rut suppressants, and every single day he tells Sylvain to, “Take your damn suppressants.” If it weren’t for Felix, there’s no way that Sylvain would remember.Which is why he’s not surprised at all when he returns from a business trip to find the bottle untouched and Sylvain about fifteen seconds from a full-blown rut.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239





	might be right

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: possible dysphoria. Afab terms are used for Felix's junk**

There’s nothing Felix hates more than when Sylvain’s in rut. 

For starters, it immediately makes him go into heat, his cycle be damned. Felix has often wondered about the reasoning behind it, as he knows that that’s not the case for every mated couple. But, it’s always seemed like too much of a bother to find out, especially when there are things like rut suppressants. Felix is a huge fan of rut suppressants, and every single day he tells Sylvain to, “Take your damn suppressants.” If it weren’t for Felix, there’s no way that Sylvain would remember. 

Which is why he’s not surprised at all when he returns from a business trip to find the bottle untouched and Sylvain about fifteen seconds from a full-blown rut. He’s sweating, stinking the apartment to high heaven. Within a few seconds of being inside their front door, Felix is already getting slick. He can feel his face flush and sweat start to bead at his hairline. 

“Ugh.”

He stomps into his bedroom to murder Sylvain but finds him there with his hand wrapped around his cock, a hand tucked behind his head. His eyes are closed, but they snap open when Felix slams the bedroom door shut. “Oh hey, babe. I was just thinking about you!”

The real reason Felix hates Sylvain’s rut is much worse than any heat of his has ever, ever been. 

He turns into an absolute insatiable, insufferable fool. 

He thought that Sylvain was bad when they were teenagers and he was trying to get in the pants of every girl they knew, but nothing is worse than Sylvain in rut. 

“But now that you’re here, I don’t have to think anymore. I can act. Come over here and suck daddy’s cock.” 

Felix huffs, completely unamused. “No!” But his mouth is practically watering at the sight of Sylvain’s cock. He suddenly feels so empty inside that it’s almost painful-- empty everywhere. His heat is washing over him so quickly that it feels like with just a single glance of Sylvain’s cock, his entire personality changed. Suddenly he wants to be full of Sylvain’s seed, his pups, so badly that tears sting at his eyes. 

This is exactly why Felix hates Sylvain’s ruts so much. They mess him up like nothing else. 

Felix sighs and turns around, flinging open the door and practically running from the bedroom. With the door shut behind him, he feels less suffocated by Sylvain’s scent, like he can finally take a deep breath and ground himself. He leans on the wall of their hallway and pants. He’ll be in a full heat within the next hour, that’s a give in, but he doesn’t want to feel as off balance as he does now. He hasn’t even unpacked. 

Sylvain knows better than to follow him out of the bedroom immediately, but he hears the sounds of him shuffling around. Felix pushes himself off of the wall and goes to his kitchen to get himself a glass of water. It makes him shiver as it moves down his throat. His temperature must already be up. He sighs. 

The bedroom door opens and shuts after another minute and Sylvain appears in the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck and offering Felix a sheepish smile. “I can smell you from in there. You okay?”

“I’m not. All thanks to you.” Felix really is fine, and they both know it. He just feels like being a little mean. 

Sylvain steps into his space, bracketing Felix against the counter. He leans down to Felix’s neck and rubs his own there, scenting him. Felix’s eyes flutter shut. “Let me make it up to you then, baby.” 

“Oh,” is all that Felix says, his brain already fogging up again from his proximity to Sylvain.

Sylvain sneaks a hand up his shirt, resting it on his stomach. “Let daddy fill you up, Fe.”

Felix’s entire body shudders. He has to bite his lip to keep himself from begging, from shouting at Sylvain to knock him up right here. Sylvain stops nuzzling him and backs up enough to look at him. Felix feels himself turn red from the eye contact. After a beat, he says, “Alright,” swallowing hard. His cunt throbs when Sylvain gives him a tiny smile. He may be in the worst of his rut but he is still handsome enough to take Felix’s breath away.

“Good,” Sylvain says, immediately leaning down to kiss him just after. It’s instantly open-mouthed, their tongues flicking against each other. Sylvain’s hand is still resting on his belly but the other comes up to cup his neck. He melts into the kiss, the tension running out of his body all at once. 

Sylvain bites his lip and Felix pulls away with a gasp. “Fuck me,” Felix rasps. “Right here” He’s so desperate now that he’s shaking. He pulls back from Sylvain and turns around. He leans over the counter, showing Sylvain exactly how he wants it. His face flushes red. He’s humiliated, but there’s no stopping now. Felix isn’t a coward. He knows what Sylvain likes, what will drive him absolutely wild. “Put your pups in me already, daddy.” 

Sylvain’s mouth falls open. Even he's surprised at how much Felix wants it. 

"Come on!" Felix downright growls. He slips his hands into the waistband of his pants, but before he can pull them down, Sylvain stops him by placing his own hands on top of Felix’s. 

“Nuh, uh. Let me.” He pulls Felix’s pants and underwear down all in one go. He shivers as the cool air of their apartment hits his skin, groaning. He’s so wound up that even that makes him slicker. “Fuck, baby,” Sylvain moans. Before Felix can take another breath in, Sylvain shoves two fingers straight inside of his pussy. He cries out, clenching down around them. He pushes his ass back, already wanting more. “Easy,” Sylvain chides, curling his fingers to rub and tease Felix from the inside. He presses his clothed body up against Felix’s ass and he can feel how huge and hard Sylvain is through his pants. 

“Just-” he has to break off to moan. “Just put it in!” 

Sylvain laughs, low and dirty, against him. He drags his teeth over the sensitive skin of Felix’s scent gland, teasing him. He shudders. “Patience, patience.” Felix can tell that he’s amused and it makes him seethe. Sylvain has this way of making Felix feel like nothing more than a toy-- something to be used however he sees fit. Felix hates it just as much as he loves it. 

He wants to growl but it comes out as a pathetic-sounding whine.It’s so easy to slip right to where Sylvain wants him to go. Sylvain hums, and he must be pleased with how Felix sounds because he starts to move his fingers in and out. He curls them, knows exactly how to move them just right to make Felix see stars. His fingers scrabble against the smooth counter for purchase. Faintly, Felix feels like he has to piss, but not really and it makes him whine, his face turning red. It’s embarrassing how quickly Sylvain can take him apart with just a few fingers on one hand. 

“Feel good, baby?” 

“You know it does.” Felix grits through clenched teeth. He’s trying to hang on to his last shred of dignity. He’s getting close. He knows exactly how this orgasm is going to go. He feels himself blushing to his ears. 

“Yeah,” Sylvain grinds his cock against Felix’s ass again. “But I wanna hear you say it.”

With a high pitched squeal Felix moans. “Feels so good, Daddy! Oh god, I’m gonna-”

He never lasts long during his heats but this might be a record. He clenches up around Sylvain’s fingers and comes, burying his head in between his arms and resting his forehead on the cool kitchen counter as he does. He squirts around Sylvain’s fingers and the asshole just doesn’t stop pounding into him as hard as he can. Felix feels it dripping down his legs, knows that it’s going to be on their floor. His eyes roll to the back of his head as the sweet, spiking pleasure drifts back to something more comfortable once more. He lets out little humiliated whines against the counter. 

“Wow,” Sylvain says. He sounds just as gone as Felix feels. Maybe making a mess all over the both of them was what it took for him to lose a little control. “That was so good, baby.”

 _Good_. The praise goes right to Felix’s core. He doesn’t know if he wants to hear it a thousand times or never, ever again. “Can you put it in already?” He asks, trying to distract Sylvain from his full body shudder. 

Sylvain shuffles behind him and then the tip of his hard cock is rubbing against Felix’s cunt, sliding through the wet folds, teasing. Felix is happy that Sylvain can’t see the way his eyes roll back. He wants it so bad. His earlier orgasm did nothing but make his need worse. “Ask nicely,” Sylvain instructs.

The words fall out of Felix’s lips easily, no shame left inside of him. “Please, daddy, fuck me. Please! Daddy I-”

Before he can even finish the words before Sylvain’s stuffing him full of his cock, groaning. “Fuck, I didn’t expect you to be so easy. You’re so damn sexy, Fe.” 

Felix thinks he’s blushing down to his chest. Sylvain’s voice sounds so filthy, like he’s complimenting a toy instead of talking to the man he loves. “S-Sylvain, oh,” Felix moans. He’s finally getting what he wants. Sylvain’s thick and long inside of him, stretching out his insides. He tilts Felix’s hips so he can hit his g-spot. He knows exactly how to fuck Felix silly, and even in his rut-crazed brain that’s exactly what he’s trying to do. 

Distantly, Felix knows what Sylvain wants. He wants to butter him up, get him so fucked out and stupid that Felix will let Sylvain breed him. 

The funny part is that Felix would let Sylvain do it regardless, but he’ll take the orgasms he gets along the way.

Another one happens soon, and Felix tightens up and cries out, fingers slipping along the countertop as he writhes under Sylvain’s body. “Daddy,” he whines. He’s so oversensitive, he feels like he’s going to float away. Maybe he would without Sylvain’s hands gripping his hips, digging his fingers in as he slams into Felix’s cunt over and over again. 

“You like how Daddy fucks you?”

“Yeah, oh I like it. I like it a lot. Ah!” Felix feels split open. He’d never be like this if he wasn’t in heat. Sylvain knows it too, his hips slowing with his full body shudder. He wasn’t expecting that answer, Felix can tell. 

“Shit, you’re so good. You’re gonna make me come, baby. You want that?”

“Mhm.” His thrusts are languid, but they fill Felix up all the same. He turns his head around, looking over his shoulder so that he can look at Sylvain the best he can from this position. Sylvain leans in, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to breed me.”

“Oh, fuck.” Sylvain’s sharp teeth graze against Felix’s ear. “Oh fuck of course I will,” Sylvain says. Then suddenly, his teeth are sinking into their old mating bite on Felix’s neck, opening it up again. It isn’t like the first time, but even now, it makes his body start to swim in pleasure. It overtakes him and as Sylvain starts thrusting in harder once more, he feels himself start to shake apart. He comes again, cunt gushing and making a mess between them as Sylvain’s cock pistons in and out of it. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow, completely ignoring everything in favor of breeding his omega. 

“Oh, Felix, Oh fuck, I’m gonna breed you, baby.” And with a growl, that’s exactly what Sylvain does. He pushes his knot inside of Felix’s cunt, surprising them both when Felix immediately comes again. His cunt clenches down so hard on Sylvain’s cock that it hurts, but Sylvain holds him through it, pumping Felix full of come again and again. 

Felix looks down, watching his womb swell with Sylvain’s seed. Sylvain puts his hand there and hums in Felix’s ear, pleased. Felix has never let Sylvain knot him without birth control before. It makes his inner omega purr with happiness, and a vague excitement grows inside of him.

“You’re never skipping your suppressants again.”

Sylvain nuzzles the back of his neck. “And why’s that?”

“Because you knotted me standing up and I can’t move, asshole. My legs are tired.”

Sylvain snorts. “Oops.” 

Felix sighs. Sylvain peppers his cheek with kisses. He guesses it could be worse. 


End file.
